The invention relates to a multiple extrusion head for the production of profiles, in particular for tire production.
Multiple extrusion heads are, as a rule, of divided design, in order to ensure easy access to the flow duct inserts. Easy access is necessary because the flow ducts must be cleaned when changing the mixture, which usually occurs frequently. Access is also necessary so that flow duct inserts of a different shape can be inserted in the event of a change of the profile dimensions. An extrusion head of this type is disclosed, for example, in DE 32 38 284 C2. Extrusion heads capable of being swung open have a fundamental disadvantage in that high internal pressure acts on both head parts and must be absorbed by means of a complicated interlocking mechanism. It is difficult to reliably control the high pressure which occurs in swing-open extrusion heads.
DE 37 29 447 A1 discloses an extrusion head where the extrusion head has a fixedly arranged head flange into which extruders open. A closed head is arranged on the head flange so as to be capable of being braced against the head flange and of being pivoted away from the head flange. The closed head has open flow ducts. An adapter and a profile strip are arranged in the head so as to be exchangeable at the rear of the head. However, this head does not allow one to vary the shape of the flow ducts, i.e., the guidance of the material, by exchange. Therefore, the range of use of this extrusion head is greatly limited.